The Price of Night
by margritFlow
Summary: [Omake drabbel The Prince of Night-Penebusan dosa chapter kemarin T T] Bercerita tentang kesempurnaan yang melengkapi keajaiban dalam hembusan napas Uzumaki Naruto. Keajaiban yang sempurna dengan hadirnya The Prince of Night.
1. Chapter 1

Hai, apa kabar sahabat ? Bolehkah aku sapa begitu ? ^^

Semoga kalian dalam keadaan yang sempurna ketika membaca ini.

Kali ini tidak banyak kata yang tertulis, hanya berupa coretan ringan untuk mengisi waktu senggangku.

Bagaimana? Yakin kalian masih tetap tertarik menerusakan ?

.

.

.

Mmmm

Baiklah jika kalian memaksa, akan aku ceritakan jalan hidupku yang begitu membosankan.

* * *

**_The Price of Night_**

**Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**By : MargritFlow**

**Pair : Naruto x someone**

**Warning : Typos, Drabbel, membingungkan (*sok misterius)**

* * *

Aku hanya seorang yang sangat biasa, remaja berusia 13 tahun yang duduk di bangku Sekolah Mengah Pertama. Remaja yang seperti pada umumnya, berangkat sekolah mengendarai kendaraan umum,- apa kalian juga menggunakan transportasi itu hm ?-, berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang terdiri dari kasaan, tousan, dan aku sendiri tentunya –apa diantara kalian juga ada yang menjadi anak tunggal sepertiku ?-, memiliki teman- aku yakin kalian juga memiliki teman bukan XD?-, dan belajar tentunya- apa diantara kalian yang mahir matematika? Jika ada sepertinya aku butuh bantuan kalian, aku sangat bodoh dimata pelajaran itu. Hehehe.

Bagaimana sampai sini sangat biasa bukan ?

Apa masih kurang biasa? Ok, tenang akan aku ceritakan lagi yang lain...

Aku pemuda _single _tulen, alias belum punya pacar. IQ-ku juga tidak menonjol, hanya pas-pasan bahkan cenderung jongkok. Yah mau dikata apa lagi, sudah bawaan dari lahir mungkin...Hehehe Apa ?Kalian bertanya bagaimana ketampanan wajahku?! Mmmmm aku malu menjelaskannya. Bagian ini aku lewatkan saja ya, ya, ya~ ? Kalian tidak marah kan ? ^^

Oh ya aku rasa aku mempunyai beberapa keistimewaan. Bisa jadi lebih menarik. Yaaa~ yang mungkin nanti kalian akan iri padaku jika aku beri tahu. Hihihihi

Pertama, aku bisa menjadi manusia tahan banting. Iya aku adalah pemuda yang sangat kuat dan perkasa. Kalian bayangkan saja berbagai jenis pukulan dan tendangan sudah banyak aku cicipi, dari tua, muda, pria, wanita sudah aku rasakan. Bahkan setiap hari aku menerimanya lho, tapi lihatlah aku sekarang. Aku masih bernapas dan menulis ini bukan. Aku hidup teman ^^

Kedua, aku bisa menjadi manusia tembus pandang. Apa kalian tidak percaya ? Tunggu, tunggu ! Jangan pergi, aku mohon percayalah padaku. Baik akan aku jelaskan bagaimana aku bisa tembus pandang. Begini teman, aku itu mempunyai kemampuan berbicara yang sangat hebat. Dimana eksistensiku sangat 'terasa' ketika aku mengeluarkan suara. Saat suaraku terdengar baik itu lirih, bergumam, normal, bernyayi, bahkan berteriakpun semua mempunyai efek yang luar biasa. Kemampuan tembus pandangku berada di level tertinggi ketika aku berteriak teman. Saat itu semua orang yang ada disekitarku dipastikan tidak akan mampu mendengarnya. Hahaha. Bagaimana hebat bukan ?

Ketiga, aku bisa meramal. Kemampuan ini sebenarnya aku juga masih kurang yakin bisa disebut keistimewaan karena beberapa kali ramalanku meleset. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna bukan? Berdasarkan pengalamanku selama ini peluang ramalanku tepat terjadi cukup tinggi. Setidaknya ini aku lakukan pada diriku sendiri. Dan itu berhasil sukses !

Keempat, aku ini bisa berubah. Aku hanya bisa berubah ketika pagi hari. Ketika aku melangkah keluar pintu gerbang rumahku, aku sanggup memiliki sayap, merubah warna wajahku menjadi kemerahan, memiliki hewan peliharaan di dalam perutku, hingga bisa membuat badanku menjadi seringan dan semanis kembang gula. Terdapat satu syarat wajib yang harus ada ketika aku berubah, yaitu buah tomat. Kalian heran ? Sama aku juga heran sebenarnya. ^^

Dan yang terakhir, yaitu yang kelima adalah aku dapat lebih dulu melihat surga. Mungkin mulai besok keempat keistimewaanku yang aku sebutkan sebelum ini akan hilang. Aku sama sekali tidak sedih, bahkan aku sangat bahagia. Hari ini adalah kesempurnaan yang sangat indah dalam hidupku. Buah tomat berwarna merah merona yang aku yakin memiliki rasa yang sangat segar dan manis sudah ada bersamaku. Buah tomat yang tadi pagi aku terima langsung dari tangan berlapis kulit sewarana alabaster Sang Pangeran Malam. Pangeran Malam yang baru pertama kalinya menggenggam tanganku erat. Sentuhannya seakan mampu menghantarkan triliyunan kehangatan yang mengaliri setiap mili jiwaku yang lama sepi. Sekarang aku telah menjadi manusia yang sempurna. Kesempurnaan yang dahulu ku kira mustahil menyapa hariku.

Terima kasih

Pangeran Malam

kau

telah

hadir

mengisi

detik

pagiku

**END**

* * *

Dari awal sampai akhir aku buat teka-teki. Berhasil gak _case_ yang aku buat ?

Hayo ada yang bisa tebak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini ? ^^

Mind to riview minna ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Omake**

Baruku sadari ternyata menulis itu sangat menyenangkan dan sepertinya aku ketagihan. Harusnya sudah ku jadikan menulis sebagai hobiku sejak dulu tapi tak apa, toh tidak ada kata terlambat untuk kebaikan bukan? Baiklah sepertinya menulis merupakan pilihan yang paling tepat untuk menyempurnakan kebahagiaanku hari ini. ^^

Iya aku akan terus menulis didetik-detik paling berharga yang ku miliki.

Menulis tentang dirinya- Sang Pangeran Malam.

* * *

**_The Price of Night_**

**Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**By : MargritFlow**

**Pair : Naruto x someone**

**Warning : Typos, omake singkat, membingungkan lagi mungkin (?)**

* * *

Pangeran Malam adalah makhluk paling 'hitam' yang pernah aku temui. Dirinya sangatlah misterius dan penuh teka-teki bagimana bisa dirinya bertemu dengan makhluk seperti diriku yang begitu biasa. Tepat 48 hari aku mengenalnya. Di tengah hujan petir malam hari adalah waktu pertama kali aku meihatnya. Setelah aku menghampirinya untuk menyerahkan payung, saat itu pula aku sudah terjebak dalam pesona onyx kelamnya. Hari-hari setelah hujan, dirinya secara misterius selalu datang menyapa pagiku. Bersender di dinding dekat gerbang rumahku dengan membawa sebuah buah merah ditangan kirinya adalah kebiasaan misterius lain yang tidak pernah alpha dilakukannya. Dirinya terlalu pendiam ketika aku terus bertanya siapa dia sebenarnya dan gumaman 'hn' tidak bosan ia gunakan untuk merespon pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Dirinya adalah perwujudan dari kesempurnaan kelamnya malam, rambut raven melawan gravitasi kepunyaannya lalu dengan setelan baju berwarna biru dongker dan celana hitam yang sering ia kenakan sangat mendukung analisisku itu dan ditambah lagi dengan sosoknya yang dipenuhi tanda tanya besar-misterius. Namun lapisan kulit alabaster bersih miliknya yang seolah bersinar menjadikan dirinya seindah malam dengan kilauan bintang.

Seolah tidak ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya, orangtua bahkan temanku semua tidak ada yang tahu sosok Pangeran Malam. Berbicara tentang orangtua, ada yang belum aku sampaikan sepertinya. Aku memang memiliki orangtua yang lengkap, tousan kasaanku masihlah hirup hingga saat ini. Namun sejak dua tahun lalu kami tidak tinggal bersama dalam satu atap, aku saat ini hanya tinggal bersama kasaanku dalam 'gubuk' sederhana setelah mereka sepakat berpisah-cerai.

Dimulai dari 'gubuk' sederhana itu kehidupanku berubah.

Sejak saat itu kulit tan milikku selalu berhiaskan warna biru keungunan-lebam. Baik kasaan dan teman-temanku begitu ringan tangan dan kaki untuk menghias sekujur tubuhku. Kasaan selalu 'membelaiku' ketika dini hari menjelang, saat dirinya tiba di 'gubuk' sederhana kami dengan kesadaran yang berkurang serta berlinang air mata. Kasaan yang saat itu baru pulang bekerja selalu 'menyapaku tegas', mengatakan karena akulah keluarga kecil kami berpisah dan aku sampah yang merepotkan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kasaan, teman-temanku juga memilki kebiasaan yang serupa. Hanya saja biasanya mereka 'membelaiku' secara berkelompok. Terkadang bisa sampai lima orang sekaligus. 'Sapaan tergas' yang mereka lakukan lebih sering mereka lakukan di toilet atau taman belakang sekolah. Sungguh beruntung aku memiliki fisik yang kuat dari hasil latihan dan kemapuan bela diriku yang mampu mengantarkan aku memperoleh beasiswa di sekolah elit , tempat saat ini aku menimba ilmu, sehingga sampai detik ini aku bisa bertahan untuk tetap berdiri. Dan Pangeran Malam adalah orang yang pertama menyadar i dan bertanya tentang hiasan warna pada kulit tanku.

Tentu aku membalas 'belaian' mesra dari mereka. Awalnya aku membalas keras 'belaian' kasaan dengan memberontak dan berbuat onar di sekolah namun sejak aku lihat air mata dan gurat lelah dari wajah cantiknya saat dirinya 'meyapa mesra' , sejak saat itu pula aku memutuskan untuk berjanji tidak akan membalas lagi. Tidak pada kasaan begitu juga pada teman-temanku. Hanyaku gunakan getar pada pita suarasebagai pameng penunda rasa sakit yang menjalar tubuhku. Baik ketika getar itu melirih, menggumam, bahkan berteriakpun respon mereka tetap sama, terabaikan. Mereka tidak akan berhenti 'membelai'ku, satu-satunya mereka berhenti adalah ketika mereka sudah lelah. Getar suara yang kumiliki tiada memilki arti di telinga mereka. Hiks. Aku adalah bayangan yang terabaikan. Namun lagi-lagi hanya Pangeran Malam yang bersikap beda, hanya dirinyalah yang mampu menerima keberadaanku. Menerimaku adanya eksistensi diriku di muka bumi sebagai manusia bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Kejadian ini terus terjadi setiap hari selama dua puluh satu bulan dalam hidupku. Tidak perlu kemampuan analisis sempurna bagai detktif ternama atau menjadi cenayang handal untuk aku mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semua kembali, kembali, kembali dan terus berulang terjadi, seolah hidupku adalah kumpulan kaset rusak yang tidak bisa berputar. Sejak kehadiran Pangeran Malam empat puluh hari lalu, kehidupanku sudah lebih baik. Roda kehidupan milikku sudah tidak macet lagi, roda itu mulai bergerak maju secara perlahan-lahan. Membuat warna indah baru dalam hariku.

Hanya ketika pagi aku merasa menjadi sosok paling sempurna di muka bumi. Tubuhku bagaikan seringan kapas gulali yang bersayap lembut. Dua tungkai jenjangku begitu ringan untuk melangkah, disusul sapuan lembut sejuknya udara pagi di permukaan wajahku, harum bunga yang bermekaraan saat itu semakin meringankan tubuhku. Desiran aneh juga sering datang hinggap di jantungku, menghangatkan miliyaran sel penyusun ragaku terutama sel-sel pada bagian wajah. Aku merasakan wajahku seolah menjadi kaku lalu merona malu. Tidak aku lupakan, secara mengejutkan aku merasakan muncul jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutku. Kupu-kupu imajiner tersebut seolah melakukan tarian penyambutan akan kehadiran sosok di depan mataku dengan kepakan-kepakan indah yang tidak mampu aku lihat. Udara yang bergolak akibat kepakan-kepakan tersebut membuatku terbuai sempurna. Terlebih untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan kami tadi pagi Pangeran Malam menautkan jemarinya pada sela-sela jemari kananku, demi Kami sama impuls itu mampu menghantarkan triliyunan keajaiban terhebat dalam hidupku. Aku merasa sempurna berkat kehadirannya.

Satu persatu keajaiban menyapa hari-hariku setelah aku mengenal sosoknya. Sosok yang hingga detik ini masih misterius bagiku, namun tadi pagi pula aku mengetahui satu hal yang sangat penting tentangnya. Tenyata kami memiliki satu persamaan, tentang perasaan – yang biasa orang sebut dengan cinta. Senyum tidak pernah lepas bibir tipisku sejak pengakuan itu saling terucap. Meski tidak terlupa satu lagi 'keistimewaan' terakhir yang akumiliki-tentang melihat surga, aku akan tetap menampilkan seyum terindahku hari ini. Meski kesempurnaan ini berlansung singkat, aku tidak menyesal.

Aku telah memilih, dan pilihanku jatuh pada

menutup selamanya sepasang _shapire blue_ milikku dengan mengenang kebahagian, keajaiban, dan kebersamaan setiap detik pagiku selama empat puluh delapan hari bersama kesempurnaanku,

daripada

bersedih meratapi 'belaian mesra' dan 'sapaan' dari mereka selama dua puluh satu bulan.

Kehadiran Pangeran Malam adalah kesempurnaan yang melengkapi keajaiban-keajaiban dalam detikku.

Itulah kesempurnaan versiku

lalu bagaimana versimu ?

**-_REALY END_-**

**Kyaaaaa ! Hahahaha**

**Gomen, gomen ternyata yg kemarin itu ancur parah pake banget. Aku minta maap kemarin tiba-tiba punya ide random yang muncul, jadi dari pada ambeiyen (?) karena gk disalurin, aku langsung aja cepet-cepet buat drabbel yang ternyata hasilnya GATOL (gagal total). Gomen T_T**

**Ini aku udah berusaha sekuat tenaga, kuras otak, ngelap keringet, sampe ngemis waktu (?) untuk buat omake ****_The Prince of Night_****. Semoga omake ini lebih layak publish. amin**

**Sebagai orang baru disini, kritik, saran, atau makian dari minna aku terima dengan lapang dada. Aku berterima kasih sangat dengan itu semua aku bisa belajar untuk membuat yang lebih baik, baik, dan baik lagi. **

and

mind to rivew ?


End file.
